


Security Blanket

by stitchar



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...You want a hug?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to ship some unexpected characters....oh well. First time posting this in Archive of Our Own thing.

Reports from Megatron was really nothing, as far as he was concerned, these are just few reports of what was going on between the two factions after the war. Despite the fall of their planet, both leaders had figured out how to recreate their dying planet and created a peaceful truth to each other for hopeful peace.

It also doesn’t help when they have enemies that were pit bent on destroy both factions.

Normally he doesn’t care about the truth, what Megatron does, he follows as well as the rest of the other troops. Not that he mind really, at least it’s a good direction than going to the senseless fight that would bring to an end to all race.

He place the report down, finished reading on what Megatron had written and took out another datapad to write the reply to the post. He may be the one who can hypnotize any bots, but he prefer to never use that skill unless necessary.

“MINDWIPE!MINDWIPE!” said mech was shaken from his seat as another, smaller mech with red paintjob shook him from side to side to get his attention. His horns flashing like beacon for SOS.

Mindwipe sighed as he dropped what he was doing and looked back at the bot, who was still shaking him, his horns still flashing erratically.

“Red Alert.” He groaned, “What is it now?”

“The monsters are here!” Said red colored mech, still shaking the larger bot, he whined as his body’s temperature rose up from the unneeded stress. Red Alert was one of the Optimus’s best security officers due to his paranoia during the war and is still the best today due to the new enemy that was coming close. Normally, this would be solved easily with Infernal, one of Red Alert’s partners, but Infernal had gone off to a different location, leaving Red Alert to fend for himself.

“What monsters?” Mindwipe asked, his datapad forgotten as he slowly stopped Red Alert shaking him. He likes to keep his head attached thank you very much. 

Red Alert, became silent, but his quivering form was enough for Mindwipe to know that Red Alert was trying to process through on what he had seen. Mindwipe knew that Red Alert is suffering some form of Paranoia Schizophrenia, but he can’t leave Red Alert alone in the room alone as he doesn’t know what the security officer would do with no supervision (he knows Red Alert can take care of himself, but there are times when he really needs comfort and support). So he patted on Red Alert’s helm to assure him that Mindwipe won’t judge him.

“You want a hug?” Mindwipe asked and saw Red Alert perk up at the suggestion and raised his arms up, wanting to be picked up by the mech. Mindwipe, obeyed the silent order and picked Red Alert up with no difficulty (being a large bot has its perks) and set him down on his lap so Red Alert can relax against him when needed.

Mindwipe guessed that Infernal used to do this to Red Alert when he gets into a panic mode, but it might’ve rarely happened since Infernal had told Mindwipe few days ago, before his departure, that Mindwipe had gotten more hugs than he does.

It probably due to the fact that Infernal is already dating someone, but Mindwpe pushed that thought away as he rubbed Red Alert’s back to comfort him. The said bot relaxed for a bit, but Mindwipe can sense that Red Alert was drifting off to sleep.

“Little brat.” Mindwipe sighed fondly as he patted Red Alert’s helm as he picked up the discarded datapad and resumed back to his work.


End file.
